Izaya's New Love
by Izaya'sgirl96
Summary: In my story a new girl visits Ikebukuro and Shinjuku just to visit a childhood friend who has fainted one day in his work place and she makes new friends while she is in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku and she just might met someone just like her.
1. Characters

Well I decide to write a story and its my first one so if you want to leave a review that will be great so that I can know if I made any mistakes. :) I hope you guys enjoy it.

Characters: Mitsuki Kimiko- She is a girl at the age of 18. She is shy around new people but, when you get to know her more she likes to have fun and she loves to mess with people's lives (just like Izaya). She is also a very kind girl and doesn't like to share her friends with anyone who tries to take them away from her. She likes to sing songs that she wrote and one that she thinks is about having fun and love. Her birthday is May 5th. Also she is from Kita, Tokyo.

Izaya Orihara- Well if you haven't seen Durarara! Izaya love all humans and likes to put them in miserable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. With a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies, he is able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. His is 26 years old in my story and his birthday is May 4th. He is conning and charming but woman don't like him and he doesn't have any interest in woman but as the story goes on he may fall for Mitsuki or not. He lives in Shinjuku, Tokyo.

Mikado Ryugamine- a shy guy and the leader of The Dollars. He moved to Ikebukuro before Mitsuki. He is the same age as Mitsuki. He is dating Anri in my story and they have been together for 3 years.

Masaomi Kida- He tries to pick up girls but fails many times and he even tried to pick up Mitsuki but she didn't know who he was until Mikado introduced them to each other. He is the same age as Mitsuki. He was part of the Yellow Scarves but left Ikebukuro and came back 5 weeks before Mitsuki arrives.

Anri Sonohara- She is a shy girl and Mitsuki meets her when Anri is on her way to school and Mitsuki is in trouble. She is the same age as Mitsuki. Anri is dating Mikado in my story and she still has Saika with her and she is also a part of the Dollars. Mikado and Anri have been dating for 3 years.

Celty Sturluson- She is a Dullahanand she is a member of the Dollars. She is the second friend Mitsuki meets in the story and she may look after Mitsuki as a sister type. She uses a PDA to talk with others. She is 24 years old in my story.


	2. Chapter 1: First Incounter

Well here is the first chapter of the story hope you guys like it if you want to leave a review please do I will be happy to see how my story is doing. :D

Mitsuki's P.O.V.: I was standing outside of a station in Ikebukuro, why you may ask, because my friend is in the hospital. He fainted one day at his work place. His name is Kibe Niwa. He and I go all the way back. He and I were best friends since we were born. We live next to each other but one day he was moving to Shinjuku and we never saw each other but we did chat online and talked on the phone many times.

Anyway back to the present. I was looking around for my other friend so we can visit Kibe at the hospital but with no luck they probably went without me. The thing is I don't know my way to Shinjuku. I decided to walk around and maybe ask f directions. I started to walk deep in thought and I felt some thing hit my shoulder and I saw a guy in a blue shirt and he had the biggest brown eyes and black hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said to him. "Oh, it's ok. Are you hurt?" he asked "No, I'm ok." I blushed when he asked me "Oh, are you new here?" he asked "Oh um yea I am. I'm trying to get to Shinjuku but I don't know where to go." I said still blushing "Oh I know the way. I'll take you there, if you want?" he said blushing. I notice this and looked away for a second and looked back he had what looked like puppy dog eyes. I told him "You will! Thank you so much. I was suppose to wait for my friends but they haven't shown up. So thank you." I said smiling with joy. "N-No problem." he said blushing a deeper red. We walked in silence when we both heard what sounds to be a horse.

When we turned around a person in black suit and a yellow helmet with ears came up behind and stopped in front of us. The black rider puled out a cellphone and started to type "Hey Mikado its been awhile. How are you?" Mikado said "Hey Celty it has been awhile. I'm doing great. Anri and I went on our second date yesterday." Celty typed "Oh is this a friend of yours?" Mikado looks at me and says "This is Celty. She is the coolest person in Ikebukuro" I looked at he and said "Hello Celty, I'm Mitsuki Kimiko its nice to meet you." I said with a smile. Celty types "Its nice to meet you too Mitsuki." Mikado tells Celty that I'm new to Ikebukuro and that we are on our way to see my friend in the hospital in Shinjuku "Oh I'm headed there right now to meet up with Izaya. I'll be glad to give her lift." "Oh really well Mitsuki what do you say?" Mikado asked me "Sure that will be great thank you." I said smiling. I looked at Celty when black smoke came from her arm and made a hemlet just like her's except it was black I lookedat her with great surprise "Oh...um... Celty is special." Mikado said. Celty typed "I'm headless." "Wow! Can I see? Oh...um...i-if you want." I said. Celty typed "It's okay. I'll show you." Celty then took off her helmet and a black mist was floating were her head is suppose to be "Wow, so beautiful." I said thinking out loud. Celty puts back her helmet and types "Thank you. You're the third person whoose said that to me." I realize she heard me say it out loud. I blushed a deep red and got on her bike. We said bye to Mikado and took off to Shinjuku.

When we stopped in front of the hospital the only lights that were on was the hall laughts which means I got there late. I got off Celty's bike and the helmet disappear looked back at her and she typed "Well this is the hospital so I'll be going now. Oh! while your here don't go out at night there are gang members roaming around and if you ever met a man named Izaya Orhara don't let him get close to you." "Okay but I really don't-" "Oh hello my little courier~. I was on my way to see you. Mm..my who do we have here?~" "I have to go inside. Thanks for the ride Miss Celty." I said ignoring the man in a furry coat and started to walk to the main door when I felt a hand grabbed my wrist and turned me around. "Whoa!" I said when I was turned around to face the man. Celty came in between us and she typed "Izaya! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with you!" "Come on Celty I'm not going to hurt her. I'm not that perverted doctor you live with. I'm Izaya Orihara the info. broker." he said smiling and laughting. So this is the Izaya Orihara that Miss Celty told me not to be alone with. Just then Celty's phone rang and she picked it up quick. She had her back turned on Izaya and he took the chance to grab my arm and take off running with me and we ran until we couldn't see the hospita or Miss Celty.

We walked in silence untill he asked something "So what are you doing in Shinjuku?" "I-I-I was going to visit a friend but I got here late." "Visiting a friend huh? And doe this "friend" of yours knew that you were coming over today?" "Yes he did but I just got here late." "Were you planing to stay there the whole night untill they open up or let you see your friend?" W-Well no I was going to see if i could stay at a hotel or something?" "A hotel? Well I just so happens to know where one is." "Really you do?" I said not sounding to happy about it. I really don't want to be near him but at the same time I do "Stop it Mitsuki, Miss Celty told you not to be alone with him and what did you do you ended up with him." I said screaming in my head. I realize he wasn't talking anymore so I looked to my right and he was looking at me with playful and dangerous eyes. I turned around quick hoping he didn't see me blush "You know what? I think I will take you there. Come on!" he said and grabbed my hand and pulled me away once more.

I kept hearing people gasp and whisper things like "Look she's with that info. broker." "Are they dating?" "Who knows ?" as he pulled me into a building he still had my hand in his and pulled me into the elevator and we went up to the top floor and walked into a room with a desk and computers he lets go o my hand and walked over the desk he turned off the screens and looked at me and said "I really don't want to be bothered while I'm sleeping." I looked at him with a questioning look. "Come over here." he said when he went over to a door and opened it "I sleep in here but I think I'll share with you." he said and that's when it hits me we were inside his house and he wanted to share a bed with me "Um...no thank you I can sleep on the couch if you don't mind." I said as I pointed to some couches that he had. "No you wouldn't want to sleep on the couch." he said while walking over to were I was standing. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the room and puts me on the bed gently. I struggled when he tried to pick me up but he took control of my arms and legs and for the first time I felt like I wanted to be with him forever and ever but, its stupid that can't be my feelings can it? He went to the other side of the bed and lay down next to me and we stayed in silence just looking at each other. He finally broke the silence "You should goto sleep. Don't worry I wouldn't do anything to you I'm not like that." he said it very carefully like he was speaking to a child. After an hour or so I drifted of to sleep with his image in my mind.


	3. Chapter 2: Mitskui meets Mikados friend

Well here is the second chapter to my story. Sorry for not uploading in sooner I had school so yea. I don't own Durarara. I wish I did :*(. Please review. I really want to know how my story is going.

Mitskui's P.O.V.

I woke up to fin myself alone in bed. It took me awhile to realize where I am. But when I realized where I was I got out of bed and I looked around the room for the man that brought me here last night. He was no where to be found. I looked on the bed and there was some clothes and a note. The note said "I don't know if these will fit you. These are mine so I'll let you use them. - Izaya." I looked at the clothes and I stripped out of my clothes and into the ones he left me. The shirt was a black v-neck and the pants were black jeans. Both the shirt and pants didn't fit so I rolled the pants so that they wouldn't be dragging on the floor.

When I walked out of the room I saw a long hallway and pictures hanging on the walls. They looked like high school pictures. I saw the man and two other g with him. "That was me when I was in high school." I jumped at the voice and I turned around to see the man. "Oh I-I didn't mean to be wondering around." I said with a blush. He noticed and laughed. " Don't be. I still remember those years. Do you go to school or you graduated?" "I' m still in school. We were let out early for spring break." I realized I said that without thinking. I quickly covered my mouth and blushed a deep red. "Well when will you finish school?" I knew he was enjoying this because his smile turned into a grin. I decided to keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to tell him any more info about me scared of he will do with it. I don't know him at all. "Aw come on. Why don't you tell me? I told you about myself so why can't you tell me about yourself?" He said with his grin getting bigger and bigger. "I-I graduate n-next year." "Oh~ you do huh? I never did ask you your name. And I told you mine yesterday. So what is your name~?" "M-My name?" I stuttered a bit. "Yes your name. What is it?" "M-M-Mitskui." "Mitskui? What a lovely name for a beautiful girl. How old are you?" 18, w-why are you asking me questions?" I decided to show my real self. I didn't care if he was a stranger. I was tired of him asking me questions. "Oh? I see someone has come out of their sell. I already know everything about you. So there is nothing you can hide from me." He said with a wide grin. I was shocked when I heard him say that. "I though I deleted everything about me. How did you get information about me?" "With this." He pointed to my head and my chest. "You must be joking right? How can my brain and heart give you info about me?" "You can't separate your heart's feelings and what your brain is trying to say." And with that he pulled me into an embrace and held me tight. He whispered in my ear "I can teach you if you want , Mitskui. I promise not to hurt you." "O-Okay please teach me." I said and brought my arms up to hug him. It felt weird to hug stran- no Izaya. I wanted to stay like this forever but broke our hug-like-embrace. "Can I go visit my friend?" I don't know why I bothered to ask. He isn't my father." Sure but I want to come with you." "Okay."

We got out of the station to walk a little bit to the hospital. When we got there i was glade that i made it in time to visit him. Because there was an hour left for people to visit the ones being hospitalized. When Izaya and I got to Kibe's door I knocked and a "Come in." was heard on the other end. We enter and I saw Kibe sitting on the bed. "Hey Mitskui long time no see. Huh? Is that your boyfriend?" Kibe asked and I blushes and same breath both Izaya and I said "No." "Yes." I looked at Izaya who looked at me with a big smile on his face. I looked back at Kibe and before I could say anything Izaya put a hand around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Yes. I'm Izaya Orihara. Mitskui-Chan's boyfriend." "We are not dating!" I yelled I tried to pulling away from him but when I tried i realized that Izaya was shaking and his grip on me was hurting my waist. I decided to stay put. I don't know why he was shaking . It wasn't cold he had his jacket on so why was he shaking. I looked up at him and he kinda of looked mad. "Well how are you doing Kibe?" I asked him when I looked away from Izaya. "Oh I'm doing okay. Tomorrow I'm going to be release." "Wow you recover fast." I said with a smile. "Yea well you know me." he laughed. Kibe and I talked about the fun we use to have back in middle school and then a nurse came in and told us that visiting hours were over and I said bye to Kibe and Izaya just stayed quiet and we left.

Once outside Izaya still didn't let go of my waist but I notice that he stopped shaking and loosen up on the grip he had on me we walked back to his place in silence. On our way back Izaya decided to take me out to eat dinner with him even thought I keep telling him that it was okay that I didn't eat and he was surprise that he didn't know one piece of information about me was that my mom and dad never cared for me and always thought I was not around so I sometimes when to bed without dinner. So I didn't mind not eating tonight so when Izaya took me to go eat I really didn't know what to eat. We were at a Russian sushi place and Izaya ordered for me and I was surprise that I really liked it. "Hey Izaya." I heard a kid's voice and both Izaya and I turned around. I saw Mikado and two others with him one kid had blonde hair and brown eyes and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes she also had glasses on and her chest was larger then mine. "Huh? Hey Mitskui what are you doing here?" "Oh Mikado didn't you know? Mitskui and I are dating." Izaya said with a big smirk "WHAT?! Since when?" the kid with blond hair yelled "We are not dating. I was going to go to a hotel and he showed up and took me to his place." I said while i glared at Izaya. "Yes I did take you to my place but you didn't complain." he said. I was about to say some thing but I was caught off by a pair of soft lips. I realized Izaya was kissing me with passion. I tried to pull away but he keep me in place and I just let him kiss me. He finally broke apart from me to breathed I looked at his eyes with a blushed face. "Wow, I think I really now want to make you mine." I blushed more and I didn't know why but I gave him a small peck on the lips. After I did that I looked away and then I heard someone laughing I turned around and saw Izaya laughing. "Oh, Mitskui this is my friends Masaomi Kida and Anri Sonohara." Mikado side point at the blonde kid and brown haired kid "Hello, I'm Mitskui Kimiko." I said with a I talked to Mikado, Izaya and I said goodbye to the trio and went back to his place.

When we got there I was tired Izaya noticed and picked me up the same way he did yesterday and put me on the bed and went to the other side and brought the blanket over us and put an arm around me. I looked at him and gave him another peck on the lips but I couldn't move fast enough and he gave me a full on kiss. He pulled away from me and said "Goodnight my love." and with that I fell asleep with him holding me.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Izaya's girl here so sorry for not uploading another chapter I am really busy with school seeing as this is my fourth year in high school and I have a lot of .homework so yea so sorry without further ado here is chapter 3 oh before I forget Durarara doesn't belong to me. Oh I also decided to make Izaya's apt. have a second floor.

* * *

Mitsuki's P.O.V.: When I woke up I realized Izaya wasn't with me in bed because I heard the shower on. I got up from the bed and rubbed my eyes. I went into the living room and tried to sit down comfortably on the couch but I ended up lying on the couch instead. I heard the water stop and then I heard two doors open the bathroom door and the room door. "So that's where you ran off to." I looked up when I saw him coming down the stairs."Well when I woke up I saw you were gone and I just decided to be here." I said getting up from the couch and stretching my arms up. Izaya came and wrapped his arms around my stomach and put his head on my right shoulder and I was surprise that I put my arms down and my hands on top of his hands. He started to swing us back and forth and hum a tone unknown to me "You know I lied about knowing everything about you." "Yea I figured." "So you really did erased everything about you didn't you?~" "Yes I don't exist at all. Well to the government at least." "Do you even work?~" "Nope! I can't work if they want to know my background history." "Then how do you survive?" "I do what you do." "What?" he said a little surprise he stopped swing us and let's go of me and walks in front of me "What do you mean?"he asked "I'm an info broker like you." I said he looked serious but then he was smiling "I didn't know there was someone like me at all. So you really are off the radar." "I know a lot about you an I hacked into your computer a couple of times. You interested me for a while ." "You hacked into my computer? Why did you do that?" he said smiling down at me. I have to admit that I was short in comparison to him. I tilted my head to the side and looked up at him "Someone wanted inf on you to contact you so I looked you up. Did you know you have a hate blog?" "Hate blog? What's that?" "People blog about things they hate about you and some others comment on things you do to them." "What?"he said surprise "Yea I will show you." I said while walking over to his computer I typed in the pass code "How did you know the password?" "Easy you use those letter a lot that they started to worn out." I said in a smile."Huh? Remind me to get a new keyboard." "Sure, look it here it is." I said pointing to the screen a black page with people posting things about Izaya "What? Half the people here I do mess with but the other half I haven't even talk to them." he said surprise. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up so he can sit down I tilted my head to the side. "How come I didn't know about this?" he asked turning around to look at me, then he laughed at me "HAHAHA!" "Why are you laughing?" "Because you look like a cat with your head turn to the side." he said in between laughs "That's why your laughing because I look like a cat!" "Sorry but you are very funny. So what do you plan on doing today?" he asked as he stopped laughing. "I don't have any plans so anything is good to me." "Well why don't we go on a da-." he was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in." he said and a shy girl opened the door "H-Hello um.. I-I w-was wondering i-if you can g-give me i-information on this g-guy." "Why yes but it's going to cost you." The shy girl came a bit closer "Um...how much i-is it?" "Oh~ it's 700." "Ok" then the girl pulled out 700 bills and puts it on the desk "Thanks. Mitskui-chan you be a good girl and bring her tea. Please." "Sure" I said.

* * *

I walked it into the kitchen and started to make the tea while i waited for the water to boiled i heard Izaya talking to the girl "You know even if you get the information he still will not think of you more than anything else." "I know I just want to know." "Ok then." I heard the tea pot ringing and turned off the fire then grabbed it with an oven mit and poured two cups of tea and put them on a tray and came back in the room I saw the girl sitting on the couch that I was lying down on. I put the tea cup in front of her and walked over to Izaya and gave the other cup to him and just as I put the cup down he turned his chair around and said "Well I got the information but just a few so I wrote down the information for you." he said a gave the girl a small paper "Here you go oh and remember what I told you." he said with a smile and returned to where he was and with that the shy girl bowed her head and left the room. "Hehe she realized that she is madly in love with a guy and yet she has gone this far as to stalk him." Izaya said sitting on his chair I was about to go and sit on the couch when I felt hand on my wrist and pulled me down "You know you should be my housewife." "Like that will ever happened." I said in a sarcastic voice "Well I feel like going out for a walk. How about you?" "Eh, I have nothing better to do so I guess I will join you." I said sounding kinda bored "Well it's settled then let's go!" he said and picked up his jacket and grabbed my hand and we walked out he door.

* * *

When we got off the train we were in Ikebukuro and he took me out for lunch it was kinda weird because I was so use to either eating alone or not eating at all "What's wrong Mitskui-chan?" "This is so weird. I don't eat what so ever and I usually eat alone so I'm not use to this." I said bluntly "Well you are going to have to get use to it because I'm going to be taking you out a lot more often and we are going to be living together from now on." he said while taking a bite of fatty tuna "What do you mean by you and I are going to be living together?" "Well you have no where else to go right?~" "I think Kibe will let me live with him." when i said that he looked mad and he sounded mad "What if he kicks you out or tells you that you can't live with him." "Well I don't think he will kick me out!" I said a little bit out loud "You don't know how he became after he left your town!" he said loudly and sounding mad. I don't know why but I slapped him and left the restaurant.

* * *

I wondered all over Ikebukuro until it was dark and it started to rain. I was looking for a place to be a temporary shelter for me until the rain stopped. I found a big box in an ally so I went and used the box as a shelter I covered my ears because their was thunder and I am so scared of thunder "So this is where you are." I heard a familiar voice and I opened my eyes and looked up and saw Izaya with a grin on his face "Why are you here? I thought you here? I thought you went back to your house." I said and then a thunder came and I closed my eyes and covered my ears and started shacking. "Why would I leave my girl all alone in the rain. I didn't know you were scared of the thunder?~" "Yea I am." I said starting to cry I don't know why but I cried in front of him but I was surprise what he told me after words "Mitskui come on let's go home." I opened my eyes and saw that he had his hand out and a smile on his face a real smile. "Okay." I said grabbing his hand and smiled at him. When I got up he took off his jacket and puts it on my head and wrapped one arm around my waist and inter locked our hands with his left hand. We walked back to his house.

* * *

When we got there he walked me into the bathroom and turned on the shower and then he took off my clothes that he lend me the other day and she also took off his clothes to shower with me since I didn't want to move to scared still "Okay now let's get you dry." he said as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me and dried me off and started to put me some of his clothes again and then I went over to him and looked him in the eyes and told him "I finally realized the emotions I didn't know I would have. I think I love you." I said to him and he said to me "I think I love you too." and then he kissed me passionately and I kissed him back. Then we went to bed holding each other.

* * *

Well that's my story please review and I'm so sorry that it took me so long to upload it I have so much homework now that I didn't have time to write it and upload it.


End file.
